Roger
Roger is a narrow-gauge tank engine. Bio Roger was initially built as a 15-inch gauge locomotive for a small tourist railway in North Wales in the 1930s. His original owners had witnessed the success of operations such as the Romney, Hythe and Dymchurch Railway, Ravenglass & Eskdale Railway and their not too distant neighbour, the Fairbourne Railway, and were keen to take advantage of visitors whose interest would be piqued by a trip on a ‘novelty’ train ride. All three engines built for the line were built to well known narrow gauge designs, active and associated with North Wales. ‘Roger’ was built as a homage to the Welsh Highland Railway’s Russell, which at the time of his construction, was an ailing operation and doomed to failure. The railway enjoyed good times throughout the early period of its operation, but with the outbreak of World War II, it became forced into inactivity until 1947 when the ownership and management could finally resume. However, owing to lack of funding, investment and manpower, the line began to suffer. The engines and track had been poorly maintained throughout the course of the conflict, and thorough overhauls would be required to bring the locomotives up to any kind of long-term standard. Plunging further into debt, the railway closed in the early 1960s and sold its assets bit by bit. Roger was purchased by another 15-inch gauge railway as a contingency measure, and eventually found himself petered out by the end of his first season’s running. He was sold again to a private landowner, Jack Drysdale, who had built up a collection of steam traction, such as Traction Engines, Sentinel Lorries and Steam Rollers, which he kept on his estate. Mr Drysdale’s collection consisted mainly of cosmetically restored vehicles, but there were a few that he had rebuilt and restored to full working order within the collection, which were active during his estate’s ‘Open Days’. Roger became the subject of a long-term restoration project for Mr Drysdale, the first stage of which saw him restored cosmetically and toured around the country with the Traction Engines at Vintage Rallies. It was here that he was spotted by members of the Norramby Committee, who were beginning preparations for the Norramby Miniature Railway in the early 1990s. The order of Louise had already been completed to help build the line, but the committee were keen for a steam locomotive to run it. Feeling his age and knowing his own capabilities, Mr Drysdale agreed to the sale of Roger and handed him over to the Norramby Committee for full restoration and regauging. A deal was struck with Crovan’s Gate Works to carry out the work. Roger’s restoration was completed in the Spring of 1998, when he was delivered to the Miniature Railway to begin work. Persona The grand old man of the Norramby Railway, full of wisdom and knowledge – because he’s the only engine to have existed before the railway’s construction in 1997. Roger is an older, kindly engine who has helped to keep the younger engines of the Norramby line, particularly Nero, in check since his arrival in 1998. He has found a particular affinity with Louise and taken her under his wing. However, on account of his age, he is a temperamental and shy steamer who needs careful handling. Wise, with a sense of duty, but with a heart of gold and always strives to be reliable. Livery Roger is painted in the LNWR black livery with red and white lining.